Paralelo
by B1329-0
Summary: Final alternativo de la película


**Es corto y AVISO de que a muchos no os gustará; pero tenía que hacerlo, porque todas las historias de amor, al menos las más bellas, terminan en tragedia.**

**Final alternativo de la película.**

**Enjoy... o no.**

* * *

Sólo había visto una sombra de dolor en su cara antes de que desapareciera por la puerta de la cocina. Sintió ganas de gritar por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero apenas podía respirar con normalidad. Su mente, aún nublada por el efecto de la morfina, comenzó a trabajar con lentitud; sabía que debía ir tras él, que no podía dejarlo escapar de allí.

Apoyó los brazos en la puerta de la nevera y notó sus músculos tensarse dolorosamente mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la fría superficie. Fijó su mirada en uno de los focos de luz del techo y sin pensarlo demasiado, tiró con fuerza con su cuerpo para liberar el pelo. Lanzó un grito, mezcla de dolor y desesperación, cuando vio que aún seguía atrapada en la trampa de Lecter. Apretó con labios con fuerza y repitió el proceso, sin éxito. Las palmas de sus manos, sudorosas, se resbalaban por la puerta, impidiéndole que pudiera realizar la maniobra con eficacia.

Tras dos intentos fallidos más, buscó algo con lo que ayudarse a escapar. La puerta había quedado abierta y desde el pasillo se oía el constante tic tac del reloj del salón, anunciando los valiosos minutos que estaba perdiendo. Desesperada, estiró el brazo derecho hacia la mesa en la que el doctor Lecter había cortado su dedo pulgar para deshacerse de las esposas y haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, comenzó a aproximar hacia el borde, el cuchillo que él había usado para tal labor. Cuando al fin cerró su mano alrededor de la empuñadura del cubierto, sonrió levemente.

No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a hacer; no podía permitirse pensar en ese instante. Con la mano izquierda tanteó su cabeza hasta encontrar la fina goma negra que mantenía su pelo recogido en una coleta alta y sujetándola con fuerza, alzó la mano del cuchillo y con un costoso tajo, cortó su pelo.

Libre de la trampa, dejó caer el cuchillo y salió de la cocina en dirección al piso de arriba, en busca de su arma. Se sentía mareada, pero se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza; debía actuar como la agente federal que había sido; tenía que ganarse de nuevo la confianza de sus superiores... ¿o no era eso lo que ella deseaba con tanta fuerza?

Años de dedicación para llegar a ser la mejor; duro entrenamiento y tesón para complacer a su padre fallecido... Con esa idea en la mente, bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió de la casa hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Las sirenas de los coches de policía se oían cada vez más cerca; aunque aún no podía distinguir las luces, desde su posición.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cercana ladera que bajaba hasta el lago y corrió en esa dirección; la luna llena iluminaba el camino y de haber prestado atención al suelo, habría visto las brillantes y recientes gotas de sangre que indicaban el camino que Lecter había tomado. Él estaba herido y ella drogada; aparentemente se encontraban en la misma situación de rapidez de movimientos; pero Clarice sabía que el doctor actuaba de manera diferente al resto de las personas. Había vivido casi diez años fascinada por ese enigmático hombre; por su manera de ser y de actuar. Quizás el resto del mundo estaba en lo cierto y era un monstruo. Un monstruo capaz de ignorar los dolores corporales y usarlos en beneficio propio.

-_Doctor Lecter_ -dijo, alzando la voz con seguridad. Él la escuchó, pocos pasos por detrás y se detuvo unos instantes. Aquello provocó un fallo en su plan, pues al retomar el camino, se desvió unos centímetros y se resbaló por la seca tierra. Clarice tenía su posición concreta.

Corrió hasta el borde del pequeño barranco y lo vio poniéndose en pie, con la mano herida apoyada contra el pecho. Clarice alzó su arma y Lecter la miró en silencio. Los segundos pasaron lentamente, sus miradas, fijas el uno en el otro estaban hablando sin necesidad de palabras.

-_Clarice..._ -dijo, estirando su mano sana hacia ella. La mujer se asustó por aquel gesto y se aferró con fuerza al arma. Las sirenas sonaban con fuerza y un helicóptero pasó sobre ellos, alumbrando la escena y permitiendo que Clarice viera los brillantes ojos de Hannibal segundos antes de que hiciera algo que nunca podría arreglar.

El disparó retumbó en la oscuridad y varias aves salieron espantadas hacia el interior del lago; Lecter cayó de rodillas, sin apartar la sorprendida mirada de Clarice.

Ella cerró los ojos y esperó a que la calma deseada llegara a su vida, por fin. La calurosa brisa acarició su cara; los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar justo delante de ella; pero la calma no llegaba. En su lugar, un vacío desgarrador se apoderaba de su cuerpo conforme pasaban los segundos. La angustia le estaba consumiendo y sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar.

El arma se resbaló entre sus dedos y, de igual manera que él había caído, ella se derrumbó en el suelo. Las piedras se clavaban en sus rodillas; pero nada importaba ya. Abrió los ojos y vio el cuerpo sin vida de Hannibal. El grito de desesperación quedó enterrado entre las sirenas y los fuegos artificiales.

Había matado al único hombre que había amado y amaría en toda su vida.

* * *

_**Desde hace mucho tiempo había pensado en un fic así; sé que no es lo que a la gente (fangirls/fanboys) les gusta; pero es otra opción.**_

_**Os prometo resucitarlo en otros fics.**_

_**Ta ta. Z**_


End file.
